Fairly Better Parent
by CabooseHeart
Summary: RvB Fairy God Parents AU. Tex will never say she likes Omega, mainly because she doesn't. But she doesn't hate him. Dislikes him, sure, but hate will never explain her feelings towards Omega. Love doesn't either, but... it's fairly close.


**Fairly Better Parent**

 **Part 1 of 3**

 **Pairing(s): Can be seen as Chex (Agent Texas/Leonard Church), Omega/Agent Texas Friendship, Omega/Agent Texas Father-Daughter Relationship**

 **Description: RvB Fairy God Parents AU. Tex will never say she likes Omega, mainly because she doesn't. But she doesn't hate him. Dislikes him, sure, but hate will never explain her feelings towards Omega. Love doesn't either, but... it's fairly close.**

 **A/N: I ranted about this AU before, but never wrote anything for it. For a full explanation, go here: post/94117716294/project-freelancer-fairly-odd-parents-au**

* * *

When Tex wakes up, she doesn't open her eyes right away. She doesn't like opening her eyes as soon as she wakes up, like most kids do. Maybe it's because she wants to wake up in a fairy-tale land and not in a house that smells like drugs that's falling apart, or maybe she's afraid something will kill her as soon as it sees her eyes. Both are equally plausible assumptions. Tex does, however, stir slightly as something heavy and warm plops onto her stomach, the distinct smell of candy filling the air as the warm something digs it's claws into her nightgown. The candy smell if strong enough for Tex to recognize right away as Fairy Magic, so she doesn't scream and throw Omega off of herself. Not like she did for the first month. She instead huffs, squirming as Omega crawls on her chest in the form of an armadillo.

"Do you mind?" Tex asks, a growl in her voice as she screws her eyes shut even tighter, to possibly spite her Fairy God Parent. "Some of us are just waking up."

"Sleeping is for pitiful children," Omega announces, changing back into his Fairy form to hover above Tex, like a storm cloud above her bed. "Now get up. It's Saturday!"

"Why should I care if it's Saturday?" Tex questions, rolling over and cracking an eye open to gaze at her alarm clock. It's 6:00 in the morning. "And why'd you wake me up so early?"

"You requested me to," Omega insists, crossing his arms as he glares full force at her. He wears a purple Mark 5 Halo helmet, from the video game Tex and Leo play together, along with a matching, fancy purple suit. "You mentioned going to Michael's house to watch... *eck* _cartoons_." He actually wretches at the idea of such a childish activity.

"Dang it!" Tex shouts, jumping out of bed and throwing off her nightgown to start getting dressed, Omega not even bothering to look away, not that she really cares if he sees her undressed. "I totally forgot! Michael, Vern, and Leo wanted me to hang out today! I'm gonna be late!"

"You're such a child," Omega comments, like he's talking to an adult and not a six year old little girl. "Cartoons and video games... why not try world domination, hm? I think that would be a much better way to spend your Saturday."

"You know, you sound more like an Anti-Fairy than a regular Fairy," Tex admits, pulling on a ragged pair of blue jeans with the knees torn up, along with a dark grey T-shirt with dark brown stains on the sleeves and collar. "You sure I wasn't supposed to get another Fairy?"

"I can assure you, I am indeed your Fairy God Parent." Omega promises, spewing out a small puff of confetti at the words 'Fairy God Parent'. "Any form of transportation you would like to use today? A monster truck perhaps?"

"I think I'll walk, O'Malley. Besides, the twins wished for a monster truck last week, and I'm not a copier," Tex decides, calling Omega by the nickname she'd given him three months ago, a day after she had first gotten him. "Leo lives only a few streets over."

"Your mother might-" Omega stops, hearing someone thundering up the stairs. "Shit!" He swears, quickly changing into an armadillo again, scurrying to hide behind Tex. Even he doesn't like Tex's mother all that much.

In comes Tex's mother, a woman who's actually in her mid-twenties, but looks like she's in her forties thanks to the excessive use of drugs she's addicted to. The woman has long, frizzy grey hair, that had once been a beautiful blonde color. Her lips are chapped and puffed out, like she's going in for a kiss, but she never kisses anyone much anymore, not that Tex ever remembers her kissing anyone to begin with. Her eyes are a darker grey than Tex's, not having that same hint of blue that her daughter has, and her face is just beginning to look more wrinkled. She squints down at Tex, a blunt in one hand, a needle of what's more than likely heroin in the other. She's either shot-up, or is about to be. Tex hopes for the first one, mainly because a sober mother is an angry mother who won't take 'Leave me alone' for an answer.

"You goin' out?" Miss Allison asks, giving Tex a squinted look. Her eye-sight is leaving her, Tex knows, something she hopes to use to her advantage one day.

"Yes, mother," Tex answers, like a robot. Robots don't get screamed at for no particular reason, she thinks, using that as a lifeline. "I'm going to Leo's house to play."

"Alright," Miss Allison grumbles, looking more out of it, eyes more bloodshot by the second. Good, she's high. Just means Tex'll get less trouble from her. "Walk the dog while you're out, 'kay?"

"Mom... we don't have a dog," Tex points out, flinching so violently that she almost trips backwards over Omega, the flinching caused by the fact that her mother grabs her arm out of nowhere, holding her all too forcefully. "Mom, I-"

"Mommy's gonna be busy tonight," Miss Allison explains, voice getting more distant as she speaks, her other hand letting go of the blunt to pat Tex's head almost sadly. "Mommy needs you to use the backdoor, alright? Mommy's got friends comin' over."

Oh no. Tex hates it when her mother has friends over. The friends her mom has are... well, not the kind of friends Tex would ever wanna have. They're mean, they throw bottles at her, they get really drunk, they get high, they swear, they're noisy, and they're loud. Tex hates her mother's friends, and they hate Tex in return. She usually just sleeps in the backyard when they come over, mainly to avoid any violence or harassment, but by the sounds of it, it looks like they'll be worse than usual. Tex's mother rarely gives her any warnings, and when she does, it's for good reason. It's probably the most motherly thing she's ever done. Probably the only motherly thing she's ever done.

"Okay, Mom," Tex replies, after a few beats of silence. When that doesn't work, she swallows, a deep fear bubbling in her chest. "Okay, Mommy."

"That's a... good girl..." Miss Allison leaves the room afterwards, and the sound of loud music and a car screeching to a stop outside the house tells Tex she doesn't have very much time until her mother's friends get in.

"Omega, I wish I was on Leonard Church's front porch!" Tex quickly orders, Omega nodding as he waves his wand to send them teleporting over to Leonard's house.

* * *

The Church household is alive early today, not that it's too surprising to anyone. It's Saturday, and when Mrs. and Mr. Church had their first and only son, they expected no different, especially since he more often than not had other kids over to help bring the house alive on such days. Leonard Church, the first and only child of Lily and Grant Church, practically falls down the stairs while running after Michael Caboose, a slightly bigger boy than him that's also his age. Michael Caboose and Lavernius Tucker had been invited the night before to spend the day playing video games and watching TV, but because Tex's mother hates the Church family (Especially Leonard), she'll be arriving some time before the good cartoons start playing on TV.

"Caboose, wait up!" Leonard orders, finally reaching the bottom of the large staircase, looking around frantically for the other six year old. "Caboose? Dang it, where'd you go?"

"Hey, Church," Lavernius greets as he enters the front room where Leonard is, holding a glass of chocolate milk as he gives Leonard a raised eyebrow. "Dude, why ya yelling?"

"Caboose and I had a race," Leonard insists, leading Lavernius into the living room, only to find Michael already seated in front of the TV. "No fair, Caboose! You pushed me!"

"I did not!" Michael promises, eyes never leaving the TV screen. The TV's only showing static right now, but it's enough to entertain Michael for now. "You are just super slow, Church."

"Am NOT!" Leonard shouts, stomping his foot in irritation. Before he can continue, however, the doorbell rings, and he brightens up right away. "Sweet! That's gotta be Tex!"

"You invited Tex?" Lavernius doesn't sound all that surprised, but he definitely sounds a bit disappointed. "Dude, she beats me up at school! Why'd you invite her here?"

"'Cus, she's been my best friend since forever!" Leonard explains, allowing Lavernius to follow him to the front doors of the large house. "Uh... don't tell Caboose that last part."

"No problem," Lavernius shrugs, watching Leonard struggle to reach up to grab at the door handle. "Need me to get Caboose to help you?"

"... Please," Leonard whispers, embarrassed by his height.

As soon as Michael enters back into the room with Lavernius, he opens the door to a surprising sight. It's Lavernius who breaks the followed silence. "Whoa! Tex, what happened!?"

Tex is a wreck, her hair having been slightly frizzled thanks to Omega's magic. Otherwise, she looks like she usually does in her own home. She's always made an effort to look better in front of Leonard and his family. Tex has long, blonde hair, which, as mentioned before, is slightly frizzled due to magic, but is otherwise just as messy as it usually is. Her face has a patch or two of dirt on it, making her look more beat-up than she is. Her usual leather jacket is gone, only a dirty, old, dark grey T-shirt covering her chest, which isn't enough to hide a few noticeable scrapes and bruises. Her jeans are ripped up, no surprise there, but the most shocking thing of all to the boys is her stance. Tex is the type of kid who stands tall and proud and powerful, but right now, she looks her age.

"What?" Tex asks, sounding in a daze, before she falters, coming to. "Oh, uh, was just in a rush this morning, that's all. Come on, let's watch cartoons or something!" She grabs Leonard's hand, something she wouldn't do unless someone paid her, and tries to lead Leonard to his living room, only for the boy to stay put. "Come on, Leo! Let's go! I'm fine, really!"

"Where did you get a purple cat, Texas?" Michael asks, grinning from ear to ear as he reaches his hand out to try and pet Omega, only for the Fairy-turned-armadillo to lash out in an attempt to bite the child. "Ah! Bad kitty!"

"It's not a cat, dumby!" Lavernius yells, pushing past Michael to move his face very close into Omega's personal space. "It's a rodent thingy, like Simmons' rat! Except... I dunno if you can have these as pets... where the heck DID you get one, Tex?"

"Uh... internet?" Tex tries, it having worked before. It works pretty good on her mother (Which it shouldn't, considering they can't afford an internet connection, much less a computer), so why can't it work on Lavernius and Michael?

"Works for me." Lavernius decides, shrugging it off as another weird Tex thing. He and Michael hurry into the living room, leaving Tex and Leonard alone in the front room, both staring each other down.

"Tex-" Leonard begins to say, only for Tex to release her hold on him and walk into the household's kitchen, as if Leonard isn't still talking to her. "Tex! Tex, come back!"

"You got anything to eat around here?" Tex asks, conversationally, completely ignoring Leonard as she searches the nearest cabinet, taking the first thing she sees and opening the box, pulling out a handful of crackers to stuff into her mouth.

"Tex, talk to me!" Leonard begs, trying to grab Tex by the shoulder. Tex swings around, however, and growls, glaring at the other six year old sternly.

"Don't. Ever. Grab me," Tex bites out, angry and hungry as she holds the cracker box far too tightly. Then she softens, appearing regretful after snapping at her friend. "Let's just watch cartoons, okay? I don't wanna talk about it."

Leonard doesn't look quite finished, but one last glare from Tex has him sighing and shaking his head in defeat, not willing to put up a fight about this. "... Okay. Fine. But if you wanna stay the night, you know my Mom and Dad are cool with it."

Tex seems to consider the offer, before she glares at the floor, deep in her own thoughts. "You know I can't do that, Leo. Thanks anyways..." She mumbles, walking past Leonard to join Michael and Lavernius in the living room.

* * *

Tex starts making her way back home at sundown, after staying for dinner with the Church family. She likes the family well enough, and Leonard is an alright friend, but she doesn't trust them not to call Social Services. As much as Tex hates it, she's heard enough horror stories from Connie to know that the Foster System can be even worse than living with birth parents, not that Connie had druggies for parents. Then again, Tex isn't about to enter a contest for 'Most Abused Kid on Earth'. She already won that once, apparently. It's the whole reason she has Omega now. Speaking of Omega, the Fairy has been oddly quiet since this morning, not that Tex has been trying to talk to him too much. It's hard enough keeping Omega's existence a secret around Leonard, Michael, and Lavernius.

"You've been pretty quiet, O'Malley," Tex notes, after several minutes of aimlessly walking down the sidewalk. "Something on your mind?"

Omega doesn't say anything at first, riding on her shoulder in the form of an armadillo, but after a few minutes, he responds to her question. "I'm just thinking is all." He states, not really giving up much information on what he's thinking about.

"About world domination?" Tex jokes, but when no evil chuckle comes from Omega, the girl halts, stopping mid-stride. "What's wrong, O'Malley? Are you gonna try to trick me again?"

"No," Omega promises, quickly, before he softens, unconsciously kneading his claws into the blonde's shoulder. "Well... I've been thinking... do you want to run away?"

That earns a surprised look. "Run away? The heck does that mean?" Tex asks, surprised for once by Omega's suggestion.

"You're not very happy here," Omega sums up, and when this needs further explanation, he sighs in defeat. "As much as I appear to hate you, my dear Tex, I do not entirely despise your existence. I am your Fairy God Parent, and I have been made to protect you and make you happy. Neither of those requirements seem to have been met. And while I'm not as inclined to make you happy, I have to. So how about you run away? Not like I can't wish you up a home and plenty of food and water. You would be away from your mother, and while you would be without parents, you would still have me."

"And what then?" Tex questions, staring off into the distance, gaze focused on a bird's nest in a tree down the street, a mother bird watching over the little chicks inside. "What happens when I turn sixteen and you go away forever? What do I do then, wise-guy? You gonna wish me up a life?" She stops then, sighing, as she looks away from the bird's nest. "Look... as much as I hate my Mom and everyone else... I gotta stay here. I have to."

"... If that's what you wish for..." Omega mumbles, closing his eyes as he falls asleep on the young girl's shoulder.

Tex doesn't respond, continuing down the sidewalk. It takes her more than an hour to get home, her house far away from the richer areas in Valhalla City. When she arrives, she jumps the fence and peeks into the house from the windows in the backyard. Inside, Tex's mother still has her friends over, all shouting and laughing as a few of them wrestle and fight, breaking bottles over each other's heads, trying to possibly kill each other. Tex can't see her mother anywhere. Tex backs away from the window, unconsciously hugging herself in fear, before she hides in the bushes along the house, shivering in the cold. Her shivering, and the screaming from inside the house, wakes Omega up, who changes into his Fairy form and yawns, stretching as he floats in front of Tex.

"I wish for a blanket." Tex immediately requests, and Omega follows the order without delay, a large, fuzzy, purple blanket coming to surround Tex, keeping her warm and safe.

Omega, after the wish has been granted, peeks into one of the house's back windows, like Tex had done earlier, and gasps, shaking slightly as he looks from Tex, to the inside of the house. "What's wrong?" Tex asks, not sure why Omega is freaking out. While people fighting in her house isn't the norm, it's not the worst thing that's happened in there. "O'Malley, answer me."

"Go to sleep," Omega orders, and when Tex opens her mouth to speak, Omega wishes up a lollipop to force into her mouth. "Bethany Selina, listen to me for once in your damned life! Lie down behind those goddamn bushes and go the fuck to sleep!"

Tex's eyes widen, her mouth going slack so that the lollipop tumbles out, landing in the wet grass below her. Omega NEVER calls her Bethany, or uses her middle name. Trembling slightly, Tex obeys her Fairy's order, lying down on her side and squeezing her eyes shut, begging for sleep. Maybe if she closes her eyes hard enough, sleep will come and whisk her away to a better place, far away from here? She only hopes everything will be alright in the morning...

* * *

Everything is loud: this is the first thing Tex recognizes when she begins to wake up. It's also still dark outside.

She keeps her eyes closed, squeezing them shut even tighter in pain. Everything is so goddamn loud, what sounds like police sirens going off all around her from every direction. Tex is cold, she notes, causing her to curl into herself tighter. She squints her eyes open, just a bit, to find that Omega has turned himself into a stuffed, purple SPARTAN, silent in her arms. This confuses Tex, as Omega usually turns into a purple armadillo, but then again, he'll hide as a stuffed animal when smarter people or police officers are nearby, not wanting to cause suspicion. This can't be good. Tex wills her eyes shut again, wanting to sleep more, despite all the noise, but a sudden hand on her side makes her screech and jump. Tex tries to run, only for hands to grab her and hold her against the owner's chest.

"Shh," The person holding Tex prisoner urges, using one arm to hold her, the other arm using it's hand to run fingers through her blonde hair. "It's okay. Easy, kiddo."

Tex struggles wildly, but the hands holding her are strong and powerful. Defeated, Tex goes limp in the person's hold, turning her head up to glare at the person. The person is a police officer, with a police hat and uniform on. The cop is young, with short brown hair and ivy green eyes. The man smiles down at Tex, a worried look on his face. Tex turns her head, trying to look around, only to see that she's still in her backyard. Usually after sleeping in the backyard, she wakes up in her bed the next morning, brought inside by someone unknown. She's pretty sure it's Omega who does it, but then again, this has been going on since before Omega showed up. The presence of police officers, however, is a new thing, and it worries Tex. One look inside the house and she'll be thrown into an orphanage in no time flat.

"Are you alright?" The police officer asks, after Tex has been given the chance to look around and collect herself. "Do you live here?" Tex nods, and the police officer sighs. "Then you'll have to come with me, dear. Everything will be okay."

Tex growls, struggling in the officer's iron grip. "Let me go!" She shrieks, trying to get away from the man. "You can't take me! Where's my Mom!? Let me go, you big jerk!"

The police officer ignores Tex, stopping to scoop Omega's plush form off the ground, recognizing it to more than likely be Tex's stuffed toy. He gives it to Tex, who grabs Omega by the arm and smacks the stuffed doll against the cop's head. The police officer, however, is patient with her, and doesn't even tell her to cut it out as he straightens, carrying her through the house, ignoring her screams and struggles. He hurries, not wanting Tex to see anything inside the house, and takes her outside to the front lawn. People are gathered around, a crowd of neighbors having grown, but they make way for the officer as he makes for one of the police cars, opening the backdoor and dropping Tex off inside, making sure her blanket is tight around her and that she's buckled in before closing the door, keeping her inside.

Once he's gone, the reality of the situation begins to weigh down on Tex. She let's out a small, young whimper, before curling in on herself, hugging her legs as she begins to shake uncontrollably. Beside her, Omega lies abandoned, before he changes into his Fairy form. Tex expects him to laugh at her, to call her names and call her childish, but instead, he curls up beside her, changing into an armadillo. He's warm against her side, and Tex is more than a little grateful for it. Without a word, Tex begins to sob, shaking even harder as Omega remains impassive and silent beside her. Eventually, the police officer from before and another one get into the front seats of the car, beginning to drive away. They don't say where they're going, and that scares Tex even more.

"It'll be okay," The cop from before promises, not even looking back at Tex. "Don't you worry, honey. Everything will be okay."

No it won't, Tex thinks, as she's driven off to God knows where. Nothing will ever be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Part one of my new mini-fic for my RvB Fairy God Parents AU! I hope you all like it so far, I really love this idea for an AU, and I hope it will go over well! Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


End file.
